Love Parts
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: They all loved her, but they each had a part they especially loved about her, France x America x Fem!Canada x England


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

He loved her hair.

"Your hair is stunning, Luv," England said randomly and Canada widened her eyes, turning in the bed to stare at him for the compliment, "Simply stunning."

"W-what makes you say that?" Canada asked shyly, peeking at him from under the sheets, which she used to cover her blushing pale cheeks, "It's just... my hair." She finished lamely, closing her eyes when she felt England's calloused fingers brush through her silky golden locks.

"I have never felt hair so soft," England gave her a rare gentle smile that only seemed to be reserved for the bedroom, "Not even the Frog has hair like yours." His nails were lightly scrapping against her scalp and she sighed with contentment at the feeling.

"I think I inherited my hair from Pa– Francis," Canada changed the name at the last second, knowing it would only serve to irritate England should she call France by that name, "Or that's what he says."

"Of course he would think that," England huffed, snorting at the thought of his frienemy, "I hate to admit it, but he might be correct about that." His choppy blond hair could never compare to Canada's or even France's for that matter.

"B-but I really like your hair too!" Canada widened her eyes, looking rather flustered as England threw her an amused look, "I think it suits you," She mumbled into the sheets, stiffening when she felt her current lover tug on her curl, "A-Arthur!?"

"What is it, Luv?" England smirked, watching her shudder and tremble weakly under his actions as he rubbed two fingers against the mysterious curl, "Don't be shy, Madeleine. I won't keep you up all night. We have a meeting to attend to on the morrow."

"F-f-feels so good!" Canada panted and squeaked when England rolled on top of her, his chest settling on her stomach as he cupped her ample breasts, "Arthur!"

He only tugged on her curl in response.

~00~

He loved her reactions.

"_Ma chérie_," France purred, his hand caressing her hips from behind, "You are looking well today," He noted, feeling her jump in his grasp, "Perhaps you had a... lovely evening last night?"

"Francis!" Canada flushed, embarrassed that France knew exactly what had occurred the previous night, "This is public! Everyone can see!"

"Ah~ah," He lightly scolded, patting her rear (to which she jumped again) and giving her a disapproving look, "Call me Papa, _ma chou_."

"Don't you think I'm too old for that?" Canada muttered as France finally released her, but only after giving her an affectionate kiss on her ear.

"You are only 145, technically, _ma chére_," France smiled that suave smile that usually had many swooning, "You are very young, Madeleine, especially compared to _moi_."

Canada let out a little pout and it was France's turn to swoon, "Is there something you needed?" She asked curiously, wondering why he had approached her to begin with.

"I always have need of you, _ma feuille d'érable_," France's hand was suddenly on her breasts and she let out a surprised shriek, "I cannot have _L'Angleterre_ upping _moi_ with _ma chère fille_." His smile was seductive and mischievous.

"B-but the meeting...!?" Canada whimpered as France led her to a nearby closet that was well-known among amorous nations and never touched or cleaned by well-aware janitors, much to her disgust.

"It will be, how you say, 'just a quickie'?"

~00~

He loved her sister status.

"Alfred!?" Canada furrowed her brows as America quickly leapt away from her with a teasing smile, "Give me my glasses back!"

"Nope!" America grinned, waving them around, "But if you really want 'em, come get 'em back from me, Maddie!" He challenged, leaping on the bed when she frowned at him.

"Can't you just watch TV or something?" Canada asked with exasperation, not giving into America's game because it would just probably end up in a wrestling match that her brother would undoubtedly win.

Plus, she was already in pajamas and the overly-large hockey jersey she wore to bed wouldn't last in a bout with America.

That was probably his intent to begin with.

"Fine," Canada sighed, sitting on the chair in the corner of the hotel room, ignoring America's epic pout, "I can be without Newfoundland for a little while."

America stuck out his tongue at her, "Boooo~ you're no fun, Madds," He complained loudly, staring at her with such intensity that it surprised her, "Fine, just come over here and I'll give 'em back to you."

Canada eyed him warily, but did as he asked and was surprised when he set both Newfoundland and Texas on the little night table beside the bed, "Alfred?"

"You've got daddy issues, Maddie," America said bluntly and she huffed, but felt her cheeks grow warm under his intent stare, "Not fair, you're neglecting your big bro for those two old geezers."

Canada let out a breath when America smirked, twirling his large hands in her wavy locks and pulling her forward until their lips met, but not before letting out one more comment.

"I've got a sister complex, ya know."


End file.
